


Schrodinger's Bowl

by Arnie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e15 Enigma, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Arnie
Summary: Sam goes home after Enigma.





	Schrodinger's Bowl

Sam closed the door behind her and looked around. No Schrodinger. Even though she knew he couldn't be there, she'd half expected to see that ginger furball come rocketing out of the kitchen to let her know he was okay, he'd missed her and, by the way, did she know it was past his dinner time?

She smiled. Narim had been so pleased with Schrodinger. She'd seen it in his eyes, the way he'd held him close. He'd take good care of him. That was obvious. It was all she could give him - he'd recognised that too. Perhaps if they had been able to stay together....

He was brilliant, kind and funny. She grinned slightly. Those teasing comments. Yeah, she would have liked to have spent more time with him.

Straightening, she walked into the kitchen and looked around. No Schrodinger demanding attention - no Schrodinger looking at his dinner in total amazement that yet again she'd given him catfood instead of that tuna she had stashed in the cupboard. Did she want him to waste away?

She missed him already. She missed hearing him shout when he found a piece of fluff that he was sure was a spider just waiting to be played with....

She missed the way he smiled at her, the way his eyes crinkled at the corners.

Narim. He kept on intruding on her thoughts.

Maybe she could get another cat. A Schrodinger 2. Another ginger fluffball who'd play with her laces when she took her boots off and curl up beside her purring as she watched a romantic film, as if reassuring her that she might not have Harrison Ford but she still had him. Another presence in her apartment to let her know she did have a home life.

Then again, it had been awkward. Every time she'd spent days off world, her neighbour had had to come in and feed Schrodinger for her. The only reason she'd taken him in was because she'd found him - soaking wet and half starved. Another refugee from someone else's life.

It was better this way. No Maybourne - that was definitely a plus. No imprisonment for being far in advance of their primitive society. The Nox were well advanced - and who knew? Maybe the Tollans would rejoin their people. Maybe he would forget about her.

She shook herself. Schrodinger would never forget her...Narim wouldn't either. The strength of his emotions when she'd held that device had surprised her. He cared for her. He barely knew her, they'd only spoken a few times, but each time they had his emotions had increased.

She'd never had that effect on anyone before. She had to admit, she'd liked him a lot too. When he'd turned and looked up at the control room window, she'd seen so much in his eyes. She knew she could never forget him.

Bending, she picked up Schrodinger's bowl, then sank to the floor, gazing at the tiny scraps of food left within.

She was gonna miss them both.

The End


End file.
